The Fate of Captain Sicarius
by Sealiman Dawntracker
Summary: During the Indominus Crusade, Captain Cato Sicarius of the Ultramarines was deemed lost… This, however is what really happened… (Replaces Lords of the Chaos Ring)
1. Chapter 1: Arival in Arda

_Indominus Crusade-_ Bad, this was very, very bad…

Daemon's had entered the ship's hull from breaches in sections 37, 865, and 1567-2533, the crew was desperately trying to hold them back with aid from the few beleaguered Ultramarines that were still onboard.

"Captain!" shouts the telemetry officer

Captain Cato Sicarius, Captain of the Ultramarines Second Company, was on the bridge of the Sword-Class Frigate _Crucible_ , and his ship was failing all around him.

"We are above a planet, you must take our emergency Drop Pod and leave!" shouted the telemetry officer.

"I shall not abandon my Battle-Brothers!" growls Sicarius

"Sir!" says Battle-Brother Garon "You must leave, you are too important to the Crusade to fall here!"

As Brother Garon finished the Adamantium door to the bridge began to buckle under the hellish assault it was undergoing.

Captain Sicarius stood motionless for a moment, then he said, "Very Well" and walked over to the hatch to the emergency Drop Pod. The coordinates, near small river at the edge of a large forest, were already programmed in, as he closed the Drop Pod hatch the bridge door finally caved in under a relentless assault, and a massive Greater Daemon of Khorne entered the Bridge, the last thing Sicarius heard before launch was Garon shouting "Bring it down! Bring it…Urk!"

Then the Drop Pod launched.

For any mere human, the rapid descent of a Drop Pod through a planet's atmosphere would turn bones to jelly and muscle to pulp, but Captain Sicarius was no mere human, he was a Space Marine…

The descent took under two minutes, with a large woosh the underslung braking jets fired and slowed the Pod to just under terminal velocity, then a loud Thump! And the Pod landed.

After less than five seconds the hatch swung down, and Captain Sicarius strode into the sunlight of a foreign world, he checked his Bolter and his Talassarian Tempest Blade, made sure both were properly affixed to his armor and then he took stock of his surroundings.

He was in a crater, not surprising as he had just gotten out of a Drop Pod traveling at excess of Mach 15, he quickly stepped over the sides of the crater and looked out.

Forest, Stream, forbidding mountains. Nothing demanding immediate attention. So, he went back into the Pod and made sure that the geo-transmitter was working, he checked its range and saw that it would be able to securely reach the edge of the system at least, nodding in satisfaction he walked back up the crater's inward slope and had to choose a course of action.

He did not know how long he would be on this world, so food would someday become a priority, he decided to check the forest, and see what kinds of wildlife this planet supported.

He began to effortlessly run towards the forest and within ten minutes of landing he was within the canopy, he began to push through the bushes and past the trees, looking for anything like big game that could provide substantial nourishment.

 _Lothlorien, Caras Galadhon_ \- The fellowship had just arrived and this Galadriel had expected, but she now sensed another presence. One that made her recoil in fear, a mind so strong that it was hardly believable, it had traces of humanity, but only traces, immeasurably old for that race, and clouded in hate and distrust, yet impossibly well organized.

Galadriel waved over three of her best scouts, minus Haldir who was still with the fellowship, and said "A stranger of immense power has entered our realm"

Immediately one of her scouts said, "Do you wish us to end them, my Lady?"

"No" said Galadriel "Invite him to the main Talan alongside the fellowship, I do not want him harmed… though I do sense that the prospect of harming him would be difficult indeed…"

The three scouts, used to cryptic orders from their lady, merely bowed and ran off to gather this stranger…

 _Lothlorien, Sicarius_ \- So far, no luck.

Not a single animal larger than a squirrel had shown itself, and with his bolter a squirrel would simply explode, not much point in that…

Suddenly his hearing picked up the faint sound of feet nearby, humanoid feet…

Then he picked up a gasp and a sound of a voice saying "Elbereth! What is it?"

Sicarius merely pointed his bolter at the area, and said "Identify yourself! You have five seconds to comply!"

It took less than three, with three figures walked out of the trees with hands held in a supplicating gesture.

"Identify." Said Sicarius

"We are servants of the Lady of the Wood, Queen of the Galadhrim. She has sensed your presence and she asks your presence at Caras Galadhon, the home of our people." Said the lead Elf, still in awe of this stranger.

Multiple thoughts went through Sicarius's head like a well-oiled cogitator, Eldar? Normally it would be 'purge the Xeno's', but they _had_ recently helped resurrect his Primarch, and had occasionally been allies of opportunity with the Imperium. Then of course they said their lady "sensed" him, he knew that many of the Eldar were psychic so this was no great surprise, but still… a psyker. So, taking all of that into account…

"Very well" said Sicarius, lowering his bolter "I shall see your Queen."

One of the Elves let out a breath of relief, and the three beckoned him to follow them.

 _Lothlorien, Caras Galadhon_ \- After an hour of walking Captain Sicarius found himself at the edge of a massive tree, so large that five dreadnoughts couldn't collectively reach around it, and there the elves stopped.

"We go no further, our queen and others are gathered at the top of the Talan." Said the lead Elf

Captain Sicarius 's head inclined at the Elf then he began the long trek up the stairs…

…damnable stairs, must have been at least twenty minutes of walking! Why do the Eldar never install lifts in their structures?

Finally, however Sicarius hears voices coming from just above him, hopefully meaning that he had reached the summit.

As he rounded the final bend in the great tree he saw something that surprised even him, and instantly told him much of the technology level of the world he was now trapped on…

From behind the fellowship Galadriel glimpsed the figure she had sensed earlier, and he was a sight to behold, at least seven feet tall, as massively built as any troll, and covered head to toe in armor.

The rest of the fellowship didn't even know that Sicarius was there until he said "…Humans and Xenos working together…"

Then the fellowship spun around collectively; reactions were mixed.

Aragorn and Legolas seemed dumbstruck

Merry nearly fainted and Pippin screamed

Boromir whipped out his sword and unslung his shield

Gimli was as awestruck as Legolas and Aragorn

Frodo and Sam just stared…

Sicarius took a step forward and pippin screamed "It moves! Run for your lives!"

Things might have turned very ugly then and there for the fellowship then and there if Galadriel hadn't said, "Our new guest has arrived"

At that the fellowship spun to face her, all with questioning looks on their faces. None more so than Legolas, whom looked as though he felt betrayed and said, still quite stunned, "My Lady, what is it?"

"I am Captain Cato Sicarius" said Sicarius "Captain of the Second company of the Ultramarines"

With that he removed his crested helm, showing a battle-worn, yet undeniably human, face.

"You are a man?" asked Aragorn

Sicarius scowled "I did not escape a daemon to be insulted, I am more than mortal, I am steel, and I am doom."

"I am a Space Marine…"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Fellowship

**Please tell me if I am doing anything regarding Sicarius's character against cannon, other than that enjoy!**

"Escape a demon?! What is this madness?!" cried Boromir

"Yes, escape a Daemon" said Sicarius "Far above, in a realm you could scarcely fathom" (he had to talk to primitive humans before so he had a rough idea of what to say) "I and my Battle-Brothers fought many Daemons and I was the last to fall from the sky, so they're sacrifice would not be in vain. From the stars I come, to destroy the enemies of man."

"We saw a light pass by the peak of Caradharas, less than half-a-day ago" said Galadriel "I shall assume that was you?"

Sicarius turned his iron-clad gaze to her and said one word "Yes"

Aragorn seemed to take this as a good sign, saying "Is it possible? Having lost Gandalf in the shadows of Moria, that the stars themselves have answered our hopes? New help in the destruction of the ring?"

"Ring?" asked Sicarius, ever a man of few words

"Yes" said Galadriel "In another age, an Elf…"

"Elf?" asked Sicarius, unfamiliar with the term

Now it was Galadriel's turn to be surprised…again

"Yes, the race of my people." She said

"Ah," said Sicarius "I know your people as the Eldar, as does the Imperium of Man."

"Imperium of Man?" asked Legolas

"The place that I come from and have sworn to protect form many centuries, a stellar empire, forever at war, as it has been for ten-thousand years. I serve the God-Emperor of Mankind, all shall kneel before him or perish." said Sicarius

An ominous pause followed Sicarius's statement, until Frodo asked "What do you mean, kneel before him or perish?"

"The God-Emperor is the one true leader of mankind" said Sicarius, "it's only hope of salvation and the scourge of the Dark Gods, he has been interred on the Golden Throne for almost ten-thousand years, where he keeps watch over the Imperium, a light against the darkness of Chaos…"

"Chaos?" asked Legolas, "What do you mean?"

Sicarius raised his eyebrow in a manner that would normally mean that he was surprised, but he was so hardened that it meant he was shocked instead, how could these people not know of Chaos, Eldar nonetheless?

"Chaos is what the Imperium strives against, every day is a battle, the Dark Gods are Chaos and Chaos is them," answered Sicarius "They are the enemies of mankind, and like all enemies of Mankind, I destroy them."

"What are those enemies?" asked Aragorn, suddenly wary

"A list longer than I could recite in a standard year," answered Sicarius "but including Daemons, Heretics, Xenos, and all those who would do the Imperium harm. Enemies Within, Enemies Without, and Enemies Beyond."

A long pause followed, Sicarius, needing answers of his own, then suddenly asked "Where am I, and why have I been summoned to this place?"

Galadriel, finally able to speak her thoughts, said "You are in Lothlorien, and you have been summoned to this court to join a great quest…"

"A quest to do what?" asked Sicarius sharply

"To destroy the ring of power…" answered Galadriel

"Which is? You spoke of it earlier." asked Sicarius

"An ancient and terrible artifact, over three thousand years ago, the Dark Lord Sauron, created a ring, harnessing all of his power, into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life, one ring to rule them all. The Free peoples of Middle-Earth resisted, and in the end the Ring was cut from Sauron's finger by Isildur, son of the High King, expelling Sauron's spirit and defeating him."

Galadriel paused, continuing in a softer voice than before "But alas he had nought the strength of will to destroy it, and till this day the Ring has endured, only by casting it into the fires of Mount Doom can Sauron finally be destroyed. It is the only way." she finished quietly.

Sicarius was silent for a whole minute, until he said "Where is this ring now?"

"Frodo Baggins carries it, and he and those arrayed before you are on a quest to Mount Doom to cast it into the fires from whence it came." Answered a new voice, Celeborn, Galadriel's husband, finally spoke.

With his steely gaze arrayed over the company Sicarius asked "Which one of you is Frodo Baggins?"

"I am" said Frodo, standing forward, Sicarius looked at the small creature, he could see hesitation, but a strong will that would defy even him to carry out his goal, admirable, for an abhuman.

"If all you say is true than I can only deduct that this Ring is a Chaos Artifact" said Sicarius "I am sworn to defend the Imperium, and if it means working with Xenos and primitive humans, then so be it. I will join this quest."

Boromir opened his mouth to ask why they should in turn believe anything Sicarius had said, when he got a piercing look from Aragorn, looking back at the nearly Troll-sized Sicarius, Boromir could now see why questioning him would be a bad idea.

"Go now for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you will sleep in peace" said Galadriel, ending the meeting.

* * *

Sicarius was sitting on a rock near the fellowship, he had tried to sit on a log but it splintered under his weight. So he sat on a rock, the others talked nearby. One of the small abhumans was singing some sort of lament, he heard the others congratulate him on it, fools. There was no time for song in such an dire times, he would have to impress this upon them.

Aragorn walked towards Sicarius, carrying a bowl of some sort of food. Sicarius straightened slightly as he approached.

"Cato-" started Aragorn

"Captain" said Sicarius in a sharp, clipped voice "Captain, Sicarius"

He saw the man frown, then say "As you wish _Captain_ Sicarius, I merely wondered if you would like some food."

Sicarius looked at the small bowl, half-filled with some sort of broth in which a few simple chunks of meat floated.

Sicarius took the bowl, neither gently nor roughly, and put his tongue into it, using his Premenor organ to test whether this was poison, then upon finding it to be not, downing the bowl within several seconds.

He sat for several seconds saying nothing, until, noticing Aragorn was still standing there, said "It was good"

Aragorn shook his head and said, "Earlier you wished to know only which of us was the Ringbearer, but since then you have shown no interest in your companions in this quest, why?"

Sicarius blinked, honestly not used to having mere humans ask him questions "I simply find no point in fraternizing with those who will likely die before our mission is complete." he said

Aragorn scowled slightly "Do all your people throw away lives so callously?"

Without even turning to look at him Sicarius responded with "Among the Space Marines there is a litany ' _What is your Duty? To serve Emperor's Will._

 _What is Emperor's Will? That we fight and die._

 _What is Death? It is our duty._ '"

Aragorn looked at Sicarius with disbelief for a few seconds then said "I pity that you see death as your only duty, and that you so carelessly throw away all else the world has to offer."

Sicarius, even though he didn't show it, had, on some level, a grudging respect for this man. It was few who dared to have the courage to tell off a Space Marine.

Sicarius responded "'Fear us, for we count the lives of _planets_ , not men!' is another common saying."

Aragorn turned to leave, but Sicarius's voice stopped him "This does not mean however that I shall not defend those that fight by my side, for destroying Chaos is a noble endeavor, let us see that neither of us fail…"

Aragorn smiled slightly, perhaps there was hope for this foreign warrior yet…


	3. Chapter 3: The Mirror, and the River

It was late in the night, all the fellowship, save Sicarius, was asleep. Sicarius was still motionless upon his rock, reciting litanies of fealty to the Emperor, Imperium, and Ultramarines, in that order.

He suddenly noticed that the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, and presumably the ring itself, were missing.

What would pass for mild concern in a mortal man, and as close as any Space Marine got to true panic, flared in Sicarius.

He stood up silently, if anyone had been around to see, they would have been impressed, with the bulkiness of his armor.

He quietly walked off toward the area that the Hobbit tracks led him to, still somewhat confounded that anyone could sneak away from under his watch.

Within a minute he found himself upon the edge of a small glade, in which the Eldar queen he had met earlier had just finished talking with the young abhuman, who was upon his back, looking up at the queen.

Sicarius stood and watched as the small Hobbit got up, bowed to the Eldar, and walked back toward the campsite.

Just as he was about to do the same he heard the Galadriel's voice saying, "Do not depart yet, stranger from afar."

He rotated his torso back towards the glade and walked slowly in, his helmet left back at the campsite.

Once he was in the middle of the glade, next to a small font of water, not really worthy of notice, he stopped.

"Look into the mirror…" said Galadriel

Sicarius could only imagine she meant the font, and did nothing, instead asking "What shall I see beyond my own reflection?"

"Things that were, things that are" she said, "and some things, that have not yet come to pass…"

Sicarius stood motionless, considering the offer, for he considered it an offer and not a command. Then without preamble he bent over and looked into the mirror.

He saw his friend, Marneus Calgar, regent of Ultramar, speaking with his Primarch, Roboute Guilliman, Lord Commander of the Imperium.

He smiled slightly, as he knew them both well. Then the scene morphed, he could see the proud fortress of Macragge, but something was wrong… it was burning.

He looked on as he saw hundreds of his battle-brothers dead upon the sanctified floors, and then the Arch-Traitor Abbadon…

His blood grew hot as anger flushed through him, Abbadon, on Macragge! He watched helplessly as Abbadon rammed the Talon of Horus into Calgar's abdomen, nearly splitting the Chapter Master in twain.

Then his vision melded into another, he saw the Emperor's Palace of Terra, he saw the spires crumble to ash under the assault of a thousand Bloodthirsters, he saw, in a grim repeat of history, the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim strike down Guilliman, though unlike in the past, no Space Marines appeared to take him to a stasis chamber.

Then, to the utmost horror and disgust, he saw a dozen capering Nurglings, but it was upon what they were capering that set his teeth on edge, he saw the corpse of the Golden Master of Mankind, dead and slumped on the floor, food for the Daemons, and he saw Abbadon in the seat of the Emperor…

"NO!" Sicarius shouted and threw himself upon the ground, away from the smoking mirror.

When he looked up he saw Galadriel had not moved, "Witch!" he spat, "What is this?!"

Then in a calm even voice she said, "What shall happen, if the quest fails…"

Suddenly, like the Astronomicon breaking through the Cicatrix Maledictum, he saw it the reason he was here! The repercussions of what his failure would represent! Sauron was not merely a Daemon prince but the fifth, lost, Daemon God!

How this knowledge came into his mind, he knew not, perhaps it was the Emperor, but it all made sense now…

He stood up and, with a sight nod, walked back to campsite.

 _Morning, Lothlorien_ … Sicarius had seemingly just fallen asleep after finishing reciting the oaths of fealty, when he was awoken by the short bearded abhuman whacking the side of his armor with the butt of his axe.

"Time to get up laddy!" he said

Sicarius thought momentarily about shooting or strangling the abhuman, but according to the Aeldari prophecy of last night, which he didn't completely trust, mind you, he needed these… companions.

So, merely throwing the Dwarf a sharp glare, Sicarius stood and brushed off his armor, before clipping on his royal-looking Ultramarian cape. Then he joined the fellowship as they headed to the river.

He listened to the warnings on the enemies they would soon face with an acute tactical mind. Then came the gifts, a process that somewhat confused Sicarius, as he saw no reason to give these items to the group and waste valuable time, but he waited till Lady Galadriel was in front of him, to his eternal surprise she and an attendant presented him with a large bundle.

"A cloak to conceal you in the Lands of Shadow you must now cross." said Galadriel, presenting an Ultramarine sized cloak of shimmering grey fabric. Sicarius took it from the attendant. "and a blessing, hold fast to hope for in your darkest hour, it will be there."

Sicarius nearly had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying "Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment.", he then tried on the cloak, finding it a perfect fit, light, and somehow he knew that it was even better than an Imperium Camo-Cloak with regards to concealment.

As the fellowship walked towards the boats, Celeborn called Aragorn and Sicarius aside, saying "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase, Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin, nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the white hand have been seen upon our borders, seldom do orcs journey out in the open, under the sun, yet these do so.

Sicarius, knew a thing or two about Orks, and this intrigued him. For he had never heard of behavior like this from the galactic greenskin menace. He would have to investigate further, and find out what this "White Hand" was.

Celeborn finished with "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

With that Sicarius and Aragorn nodded, one more reverently than the other, and walked towards the boats.

When Aragorn and Sicarius got to the river Aragorn snorted, Sicarius looked at him questioningly as Aragorn grinned.

"What is it?" asked Sicarius tersely

"They have roped together two boats to take your armor's weight…" said Aragorn, still smiling

Sicarius looked again and saw that indeed they had roped together two graceful looking boats so that he didn't sink to the riverbed… even though he knew that that would hardly be a problem. He scowled a little, though did nothing…violent.

The first days journey down the Anduin was relatively easy, Sicarius was at first bewildered at the paddle, for the boats had no engines or machine spirits, but caught on quickly. Though privately thought it a job for servitors, and not Space Marine Captains.

Soon they came into view of the Argonath, the massive statues of ancient kings. Aragorn and the others seemed awed, Sicarius simply said "I've seen bigger."

Another two days of nothing passed before they chose to make camp on the shores of the river. Sicarius, could not know what chaos this simple decision would lead to…


	4. Chapter 4:The Breaking of the Fellowship

**This chapter was HARD, finding a way to get Sicarius to go with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I hope you like it! Next chapter soon!**

The boats slid gracefully onto the pebbled shores of the Anduin, bobbing noticeably higher in the water once Sicarius left the craft.

The company began milling about, Aragorn called to Legolas and Sicarius. Once they had approached he said, "We cross the river at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot, we approach Mordor from the north."

The short, stocky, bearded abhuman piped up then, seemingly having listened in on the conversation. "Oh yes, its just a simple matter of finding our way through the Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road, I suggest you rest and recover your strength, master Dwarf." Said Aragorn coolly

Gimli stuttered and sputtered, too furious to find simple words, and stalked off. Sicarius liked Aragorn a bit more now.

"We should leave now" whispered Legolas

Something in Legolas's voice gave Sicarius pause, something that made him scan his surroundings.

Aragorn refuted the point, saying "No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore, we must wait for cover of nightfall."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat grows in my mind, I can feel it." said Legolas

Sicarius never thought he'd willingly, and not under threat (relatively) agree with an Eldar, but he had a deep-seated feeling that Legolas was right.

Suddenly, Legolas looked about the campsite and said, "Where's Frodo?"

Sicarius and Aragorn spun about, finding that both the halfling and Boromir were gone.

Sicarius immediately cursed and threw on his helmet, running into the forest, using his superior hearing and keen eyesight to try and find the abhuman.

He searched fruitlessly for several minutes before finding himself at the base of some stone ruins carved in great antiquity, he heard a voice and then the clash of metal on metal, that sound alone galvanized him into a sprint up the slope, only to find a pitched battle between Aragorn and dozens of very primitively armored Ork Boyz at the top of the hill.

Sicarius, who had been far too long without a battle, aimed his bolter and let loose a spray of mass-reactive bolt-shells, blowing several Boyz off their feet, they would not rise again.

Then, with that not striking fear into their hearts, Sicarius unsheathed his Talasarian Tempest blade and swung it in a great arc, cutting off several Boyz at the waist.

He noticed Aragorn out of the corner of his eye, leaping from the top of the stone structure into a mass of the Orks, a brave stunt. What Sicarius picked up on even more was the man's swordsmanship, and the fact the shout of "Elendil!" seemed to dismay the creatures where his bolter had not. Something to remember…

It was then that Gimli and Legolas mounted the hill, firing…arrows? Sicarius was so confused that the Eldar wielded such a primitive weapon that he let an Ork strike his breastplate, it did nothing of course, simply broke the creatures blade.

Legolas shouted, "Aragorn go!" and Aragorn bolted down the hill, seemingly in search of something, or someone.

Moments later, bolter in one hand and blade in the other, Sicarius said through his helmet's vox unit "I shall finish here, assist your comrade."

Legolas and Gimli looked doubtful, until Sicarius unleashed his bolter again, alongside a shout of "Feel the wrath of the Imperium!" Then the pair had no doubt the Sicarius could handle it.

As the Orks began to pull away from him he chased them, they scrambled down the hill, oblivious to their kin falling as they ran, due to Sicarius's bolter. Only when the last Ork passed over a far ridge did Sicarius stop his chase, now doubling back to find his "comrades".

It didn't take long, he merely looked for where the corpse piles were densest, there he found Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli gathered around Boromir's fallen body. Sicarius slowed as he approached them, scanning the surroundings to make sure there were no hostiles in the vicinity.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return." said Aragorn with a somber air of finality as Sicarius removed his helmet, now assured of their safety.

"Come, we must hurry to the river" said Aragorn, then he turned to Sicarius and asked, "Could you carry him to the river, so we may send him off?"

Sicarius blinked at the most unusual request, then simply bent over and grabbed Boromir's body, lifting it up as though it were nothing.

As soon as they reached the Western shore Legolas was already pulling a boat into the water, saying "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have already reached the Eastern shore!"

Then, at some unseen que, Legolas looked back at Aragorn, and after a moments pause said "You mean not to follow them."

Sicarius head spun to fix on Aragorn, as Aragorn said, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Why?" asked Sicarius "Do you not mean to not follow them?"

Aragorn looked to Sicarius, and said, "Their path and ours diverge at this point, we must rescue Merry and Pippin, our road leads us there, I can see where we will be needed. We will make sure that there is something left for Frodo to save."

Sicarius was about to forcefully argue the point, with his bolter if need be, but what Gimli said next gave him pause "Think about it laddie, they'll be harder to spot without us big uns' there!"

Sicarius had to concede that point, and according to the Aeldari prophecy, he should help these companions of his, so he said, "Where do we go next?"

Aragorn smiles and says, "Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light."

Then Aragorn uttered four words, words that gave Sicarius a grim smile, "Let's hunt some Orc!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Horse Lords

**Sorry about the Shortness of this chapter, but I so wanted to end it where I ended it! Please Emperor forgive my transgression against your holyness of longer chapters . :)**

Running… Still Running", that was what was going through Captain Sicarius's mind. Not that running long distances was any hardship for a Space Marine, he could happily run across a continent if the situation warranted it. Not that he thought that it was the case now, though.

"Three days and nights pursuit, no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" he heard the stocky Abhuman named Gimli say next to him

Sicarius thought momentarily of suggesting that the Abhuman be left behind but discarded the notion quickly. These 'companions' seemed uncharacteristically loyal to one another, not that loyalty was a poor trait, but in this case it was indeed a hinderance.

Aragorn, once again improving his image in Sicarius's eyes, had just rounded a very large boulder ahead of Sicarius. This was almost unheard of for Sicarius, for an ordinary man to outrun him was surprising enough, but to keep pace for this long was truly a remarkable feat.

When Sicarius rounded the boulder he found Aragorn on his knees in a deep gully, seemingly very interested in something on the ground.

The trio (Legolas, Aragorn, and Sicarius), crowded around Aragorn as he pried a small leaf-shaped broach from the dirt.

Sicarius obviously recognized the broach, for he wore one of similar make, as did the rest of the company; and that it happened to fall here was far beyond coincidence in Sicarius's mind.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn remarked

"They may yet be alive" responded Legolas

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" shouts Aragorn, getting up and running again.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them!" shouts Legolas as Gimli falls into the gully

Gimli rises and shouts "I am wasted on cross-country, we dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Somehow Sicarius doubted that.

The group came upon a rise in the hills, looking over a wide open plain, and stopped.

"Rohan, land of the Horse-Lords" says Aragorn

"I've seen horses, some of the more backward Imperial Guard regiments use them." grunts Sicarius.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?", asks Aragorn

Before Legolas can respond Sicarius shouts, "The Orks turn North by Northeast, vector 1.66179!"

"They're taking the Hobbits to Isenguard!" shouts Legolas

"Saruman" growls Aragorn, then takes off running again.

As the rest of the company follows, Sicarius speeds up to speak with Aragorn, asking, "Who is this Saruman, I have heard his name in your conversations several times now."

"Saruman is one of the Israi, a powerful being from the West, once treated as the wisest of the wise. We called him and his fellows from the West 'Wizards'"

"Psykers?!" says Sicarius, anger broiling beneath his tongue.

"They are servants of those who dwell in the West, far away. They are servants of the great goodly powers of the World." replies Aragorn

Sicarius gives Aragorn a piercing stare, then says lowly, "I will judge them if they cross our path. But I make no promises."

As the company makes its way through a large field of boulders they hear a rumbling, now at a walking pace, Aragorn pulls Sicarius back from walking out into the open.

Quickly afterwards, a massive group of armored horsemen ride past. Aragorn then leads them out into the open after the last rider had passed.

"Men of Rohan! What news of the Mark!?", Aragorn yells

As one the riders circle back and quickly surround the company with a forest of spear-tips.

One rider, seemingly their leader, rides up to the company, seeming startled by the appearance of Sicarius.

"What business do a Man, an Elf, a Dwarf, and… whatever you are." He points to Sicarius, "have in the Riddermark. Speak quickly."

Give me your name Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Retorts Gimli, Aragorn rolls his eyes.

The horseman dismounts and walks over to Gimli, saying, "I would cut of your head, Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground." Menacingly.

Immediately, Legolas draws his bow with an arrow nocked, pointed at the man's head and says, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Sicarius also points his bolter at the man, saying with a weary voice, "Do not make me kill you"

Aragorn walks before the man and lowers their weapons with his hands, saying, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Captain Cato Sicarius, of the… Imperium of Man, correct?"

Sicarius nods, and Aragorn continues, "We are friends of Rohan, and Theoden your…"

At that moment he is interrupted by a voice from the back of the group of riders, who shouts, "Imperium of Man!? Captain Sicarius!? By the Emperor, glorious salvation!"

Quickly a man with hands tied to his mount pushes his way through the crowd, he is obviously a prisoner, and, before anyone can stop him says, "My name is Ursarkar E. Creed!"

 **Plot Twist!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reinforcements

"Be quiet you!" shouts an adjacent rider, who slaps Creed.

Suddenly, and quite without warning, the riders head explodes. The horses all rear-1up in fear as the report of the bolter-shell fades, replaced only by the smell of detonated explosives.

Quietly, and with an almost comical slowness the headless Rohirrim's body slides from his saddle. Sicarius slowly lowers his bolter, a grim smile barely evident on his face, content that his message was understood.

"You will release General Creed into my custody, immediately." says Sicarius, his voice clipped and demanding of respect. And expecting of compliance.

The lead rider opens and closes his mouth several times, then looks to Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Legolas is shaking his head silently, Aragorn has his left fist pressed against his forehead as though he has a terrible headache, and Gimli is chuckling.

"Even if it seems impossible" began Aragorn, slowly removing his fist from his head, "We _are_ friends of Rohan, and Theoden, your king. Or, at least most of us are."

The lead rider was silent for a moment, then said quietly, slowly, and with the utmost seriousness, "I shall treat you as allies for the sole reasons that it would be better to have you as friends than enemies, and so as not to…aggravate your…friend, here."

If Sicarius were of a more garrulous sort he would have found the situation highly amusing, Creed evidently did, as his light chuckling indicated.

"We are tracking a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain, they have taken two of our friends captive." says Aragorn, as things have seemingly calmed down.

The lead Rider remains silent for a moment and Sicarius considers that they might need more 'persuasion', then the rider finally says, "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?!" asks Gimli franticly

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." adds Aragorn

The Rider looks slightly regretful before saying, "We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them." pointing to a column of smoke in the distance.

"Dead…" says Gimli with disbelief

Sicarius once again considers use of his bolter, but decides against it by a narrow margin.

"I am…sorry" replies the man, who then whistles and two horses, one whose rider recently had his head blown off, come forwards. "Hasufel, Arod!", these were evidently the horse's names, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he throws a glance at Sicarius and curtly says "Farewell. We ride North!"

The riders take off northward across the plains, leaving the fellowship, Sicarius, and Creed…and Creed's horse. Standing upon in the endless grass.

Without waiting for Aragorn's 'suggestion' (for that is what Sicarius considered all of Aragorn's decisions to be) at their next course of action, Sicarius walks over to Creed, whose horse whinnies at the sight of the giant, and slices the general's bonds with his combat knife.

Creed dismounts while rubbing his wrists, "Thank you my lord" says Creed as he kneels and bows his head.

"Rise General, and old friend." says Sicarius, smiling noticeably for the first time.

Creed rises and the pair shake hands, which looks rather ridiculous because of their size difference.

"It has been a long time since the Fall of Cadia" says Sicarius, "When we fought together last."

"Really?" says Creed with a raised eyebrow, "For I could swear by the Emperor's holy light that I was on top of my command Leviathan naught but 8 hours ago!"

Sicarius raised an eyebrow minutely, then lowered it, "Perhaps the Warp Storm's have altered the flow of time during your travel here."

"That's just it, I was ordering another advance, and then, when I blinked, boom! I was here!" replies Creed.

Sicarius looks mildly disturbed, but until Creed shows any sign of Warp-taint, there is not much he could do… besides kill him, of course. Not something to be considered lightly for a valuable high-ranking officer with a mind that could outsmart 5 of Belisarius Cawl's finest cogitators.

"My lord, if I may be so bold." Creed's voice, snapped Sicarius out of his reverie, "Whom are your companions, and why do you travel with them?"

Sicarius looks around to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, almost as though he had forgotten they were there. "My comrades can introduce themselves."

Aragorn breathes deeply to control his frustration, then begins "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Creed stared at them for a few seconds more, then turned back to Sicarius, "One of them is a Xenos my lord"

Sicarius laughs, for the first time in front of the company, I might add, "Yes. One of them is an Eldar. I ally with them because of a prophecy, I do not exactly trust it, but the ramifications for the Imperium are too great to disregard. That is all I can share with you at this time, general. I shall brief you on our journey so far when we have stopped for the night."

"Yes, SIR!" shouts Creed, saluting

"Should we not be on our way to wherever that column of smoke leads?" asks Aragorn

"We should" answers Sicarius

Creed turns his mount while Aragorn mounts Hasufel while Gimli and Legolas share Arod, Sicarius simply runs alongside them.

Within several minutes the group reach the mound. Those on horseback dismount, Sicarius begins to prod the pile of Orc corpses with one massive armour-clad foot.

As Gimli begins to poke around in the stack of corpses with the shaft of his axe Creed turns to Sicarius and asks, "What exactly are we looking for milord?"

"Some of my companions were captured by these Orks, we have been on their trail for four days. On this planet they are called Hobbits, but you would recognize them as Ratlings." answers Sicarius

Aragorn turns with an angry look on his face at the seemingly disparaging term used to refer to the missing Hobbits.

Sicarius and Creed seem oblivious to Aragorn's anger and Creed bends over to look at the Ork remains more carefully.

"These Orks must have been famished milord. For they are thinner and less muscular that any that I have ever encountered, shorter as well." observes Creed

Aragorn files away Creed's statement to be analyzed at a later time, and has just begun his own search when Gimli makes a small gasp, and pulls out a small Elven leather belt from the pile of bodies, it is burned nearly to ash.

"It's one of their wee belts." declares Gimli

Aragorn stands up, takes one look at the belt and then, overtaken by fury, kicks a random Uruk-hai helmet on the ground and yells in defeated anger, before sinking back to the ground.

"We failed them" says Gimli slowly; Legolas is uttering an Elven prayer, Sicarius is wearing a grim frown, the closest thing to sadness he could muster for the two Hobbits, while Creed salutes the belt in Gimli's hands.

"A Hobbit lay here." observes Aragorn, scanning the ground, "and another."

Suddenly Aragorn feels the ground again and begins to trace the persons movements. Sicarius and Creed are actually impressed as Aragorn traces them to a cut piece of stout rope and declares that their bonds were cut, then follows them away from the battle and says "…and into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn…" mutters Gimli, "What madness drove them in there?"

Sicarius and Creed both look at the forest, and then at Gimli, then back at the forest. Wondering what in the name of the Emperor the Dwarf could be talking about.

Suddenly, as Aragorn makes to follow the tracks into the woods, there is a faint rumbling getting ever louder from behind them.

The dumbstruck Elf, Man, and Dwarf watch as three huge green blocky-wheeled-things roll over the hill towards them, Aragorn is about to make a hostile move when he sees a small smile on Sicarius's face, Creed is beaming like he was just declared Lord Solar.

The large vehicles stop in a line near the corpse-pile, then there is a sudden hissing sound and the sound of many feet hitting the dirt. Before the Middle-Earthers stunned eyes, what must have been thirty strangely armoured men rush around the vehicles and form into perfect lines, ten abreast and three deep, all saluting Creed and Sicarius.

They had Cadians…

 **I've always had a dream of a small, hard-bitten group of Cadians at Helms Deep. This is the beginning of the fulfillment of that dream!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cadians in the Woods

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I was going through the holidays, severe phycological issues, and MASSIVE writer's block… all at the same time! But I'm back! So here is the long awaited Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

To Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, the sight was surreal; they weren

't stupid, no matter how Sicarius treated them, and they recognized that these were fellow fighting men. Also, they were dressed similarly to their newest companion, Creed.

Aragorn edged behind Sicarius towards Creed, when he had gotten closer he half-whispered, "My two fellows and I are immensely confused."

Creed looked over his shoulder, and being seemingly far less dismissive and dare I say, arrogant, than Sicarius, half-laughed, "These are my men! They're from the Cadian 8th! Platoon 615!"

Before Aragorn had the opportunity to question Creed further he had already stepped forward and addressed the soldiers, "Men of Cadia!.." he lapsed into a smiling silence for a moment, then forgoing military decorum yelled out, "By the Throne it's good to see more familiar faces!"

The men, who Aragorn expected to surround their commander and shout praises and greetings, as was the custom of many cultures of Middle-Earth, instead yelled out in perfect synchrony, "Cadia Stands!"

Captain Sicarius seemed content to let Creed command these new men for the moment, and remembering both Sicarius and Creed's attitude towards them, Aragorn decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and stayed silent.

"Alright!" shouted Creed, pulling Aragorn out of his thoughts, "Squads! Sound off!"

"Squad Alpha, present and accounted for Sir!" shouted one man

The man directly behind him shouted, "Squad Beta, present and accounted for Sir!"

The man behind the second man then shouted, "Squad Gamma, present and accounted for Sir!"

Creed quickly panned his eyes over the soldiers, making sure everything was in order. He then turned towards Captain Sicarius and the three Middle-Earthers, shouting out, "Men! For the foreseeable future you shall treat any commands given by Ultramarines Captain Cato Sicarius, and these three native peoples as if they came from the lips of the Emperor himself! Yea, even the Xenos!"

A quick look of confusion swept across the soldiers, but was quickly subsumed by stoic resolve; and, surprisingly, Sicarius didn't counteract the order… hum, maybe he was warming up to them after all?

Aragorn, who was slightly intimidated by these newfound men quickly walked to Creed's side, "Our purpose is currently to find two of our own, they are the Hobbits, Merry and…"

"Ratlings" whispered Creed, leaning toward Aragorn.

Aragorn took a deep breath then said, "Excuse me, the… _Ratlings_ , Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took."

The soldiers incredibly focused gaze made Aragorn uncomfortable, but he continued anyways, saying, "We have tracked them to these woods, having escaped from the massacre of these Orcs last night."

Some of the soldiers quickly glanced at the pile of grisly remains, then back to Aragorn, "We believe that we should search these woods immediately."

The men shouted out, the force almost rocking Aragorn back on his heels, "Sir, yes Sir!"

Now General Creed stepped forward and said, "Men, we seem to be the Imperium's only forces on this world, so we must all depend on one another, is that clear?!"

The soldiery belted out their agreement.

"This may mean that I shall give you all greater independence than is usual, is that clear?" continued Creed.

The soldiery, again, belted out their agreement.

"Alright. Men examine the area, make sure we haven't missed anything important. Do not go into the woods till commanded to, and examine the Ork corpses, something tells me that these Orks are different than usual Greenskins." Creed finished.

The soldiery belted out their agreement, and began to scatter in the area, searching the grass looking for any information of use. Several began poking the pile of remains with the blades on the ends of their strange weapons.

As the soldiery scattered about the area (several sorting through the Uruk-Hai and Orc corpses, several combing through the grass, ect.) three of the men approached Creed, Sicarius, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

The three men had what Aragorn would come to know as a "military-style haircut" and looked somehow more important than the rest.

"Sergeants Crassus, Orlius, and Novas reporting in SIR!" said one of the men.

Creed nodded to each of them, then spun on his heel to face Aragorn. "Why are you so apprehensive of the forest?"

The abrupt manner in which Creed acted startled Aragorn, but he recovered quickly, "It is a dreaded place, old and powerful, those with ill intent who go beneath its boughs do not return."

"So, merely local superstition then?" Creed asked, raising his left eyebrow

Aragorn nodded, though he wanted to stress the fact that, in Middle-Earth, those who did not heed 'mere superstitions' often did not return to make the mistake twice; but stopped himself, he didn't want to fall from this man's good graces.

The Cadians took half an hour to fully search the area, only finding some ill kept Orc weapons that had been dropped in the last night's fray. It also took this amount of time for the soldiery to examine the charred remains of the Orc corpses.

After reporting to General Creed and Captain Sicarius their findings, in a terminology so complex and foreign that Aragorn couldn't make head nor tail of it, most likely some sort of military jargon. The group, now numbering thirty-five, arranged themselves at the edge of Fangorn forest, and with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in the lead, marched under its dark canopy.

For eight hours the group marched, Aragorn found the fact that not one of the common soldiers said a word save, "Yes, sir!", or more rarely, "No, sir!", rather remarkable, the discipline of these warriors, Aragorn had to admit.

Finally, after seemingly losing the trail for a minute or two and having the company grind to a halt. Gimli found a small bit of black liquid on a leaf, put it in his mouth and then spat it out, saying, "Orc blood!"

Aragorn found it strange, he had expected the several soldiers near Gimli to react with disgust, instead they showed rough grins, as though Gimli had passed some sort of test. What Aragorn couldn't know was that the men knew that anyone who could stomach tasting Ork blood without vomiting, was as they would say "One tough S.O.B!"

Suddenly Aragorn knelt down, and upon slowly rising said, "These are strange tracks…"

Then one of the soldiers broke a large stick after believing it would support his weight. All around the group the boughs of the trees began to creak in an ominous manner. The men quickly trained their weapons on wherever the creaks and groans came from.

"This forest is old, full of memory…and Anger" Legolas said

"Lower your weapons" said Aragorn quietly, the men looked at him with surprise, for that was the rarest command an Imperial Guardsman could ever expect to hear. But, when General Creed nodded a fedw seconds later, the men lowered their bayonet fixed Lasguns, and the groans ceased.

"The trees are speaking to one another, They have feelings, the Elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak…" said Legolas to no one in particular; the guardsmen looked at him as if he had said… well, they really couldn't think of a comprable bit of information so they gawked instead.

"Aragorn, and no ennas!" said Legolas, and by this time the group had consolidated, and somehow found themselves all facing in the same direction.

"The White Wizard approaches" Legolas breathed

Aragorn's hand fell to his sword as the offworlders all tensed. "Do not let him speak" Aragorn commanded, "He will put a spell on us, we must be quick"

"One, two, three!"

The group all spun on their collective heels at once, but a light, bright as the Astronomicon in the Warp, shined and threw off the aim of the first Guardsmen to fire, then whatever was casting the light smashed aside Legolas's arrow and Gimli's thrown axe. The weapons, even those of Captain Sicarius, burning so fiercely that they had to be dropped.

As the company shielded their eyes a voice, like three and one all at the same time, said, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits"

"Where are they?" Aragorn questioned.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?" said the Light.

"Who are you?" Aragorn commanded, "Show yourself!"

Then the light faded, and two figures fell into the view of the company, one identifiable to the Middle-Earthers and one to the soldiers of the Imperium.

For before them stood Gandalf the White and Saint Celestine.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Saints and Wizards

"Who's the old guy?" asked one of the Guardsmen

"Who's the winged-woman" asked Gimli, simultaneously

The two groups looked at each other, eyes narrowed and somewhat in disbelief.

"It cannot be…" said Aragorn, "you fell…"

Gandalf's smile fell noticeably, and he grasped a small icon around his neck, a stylized two-headed eagle. He then spoke again, saying, "Through fire. And water" then seemed to be looking far away as he continued, "from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Till at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time…"

Then Gandalf's mouth raised into a smile once again, and he gestured to the radiant form of the Living-Saint beside him, saying, "Celestine is the one who is to thank for my return."

"How?" asked a voice behind Aragorn, as Sicarius walked to stand beside him. Aragorn would not have recognized his voice had he not seen the Space Marine's lips move. For his tone was colored by so much disbelief that it was unrecognizable.

It was now that the light that had birthed the pair faded and Aragorn could see at least two dozen more figures behind them, all female and dressed in a manner similar to the winged-woman, evidently named Celestine. Yet all were less impressive than her, and their armor was black and red, not a shining gold.

"Through the will of the Emperor" responded Celestine, speaking for the first time, "For He has seen the Chaos that will erupt from this world should this quest fail. This is why He sent myself" she gestured to her own form, then to Gandalf "The Wizard", then gesturing to the women behind her, "and my Sisters."

"Do not worry, Aragorn." spoke Gandalf suddenly, "I still serve the Valar." Noticing the Ranger's fearful expression, for if Gandalf was now to act like these Imperials…

"We all simply want the same things to pass" he finished.

"Our Emperor" spoke Celestine, again, "also knew that our people would not accept the Wizard, if there was not one of sufficiently high stature with him. For Chaos is coming, and we may be all that stands between victory and the laughter of thirsting gods."

Sicarius then, finally, decided to put his faith in those at his side…

 _The Outskirts of Fangorn_ … The company, now with fifteen of the Order of Our Martyred Lady, as well as Gandalf and Celestine, had made it to the point where they had entered the forest, and thus where they had left the Chimeras, in only minutes. Something the Guardsmen could only attribute to the Emperor.

As the men loaded up into their vehicles with Creed, Sicarius could not help but watch the Sisters of Battle board their Sororitas-Pattern Rhino with a grim smile. Suddenly Sicarius noticed that the Wizard was whistling, the sound echoing across the plains.

As the Wizard's whistle fell into silence there was an animal noise, two of the last Guardsmen to board the second Chimera grasped their Lasguns and looked around with tactical proficiency.

Then, from the direction of the plains came a white horse. Sicarius raised a single eyebrow, for this was obviously no ordinary animal. It practically radiated light, much like Saint Celestine. That it was 'special' would have been obvious to the greenest Cadian white-shield.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" whispered Legolas, as the shining horse whinnied and nuzzled Gandalf's outstretched hand.

"Shadowfax" the Wizard said, "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

With that said the Wizard climbs gracefully onto the creature's back, whilst Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli clamber upon their mounts.

Lady Celestine gracefully lands upon Shadowfax's back, behind the wizard; and with everyone save Sicarius mounted, he walks to the third Chimera, where things have been shifted about so that he may fit in the vehicle, however uncomfortable it may be for all involved.

The men sat at attention as Sicarius sat upon an internal bench that, surprisingly, took his weight. Though it groaned in protest. The Guardsmen around him seemed to be awed, fearful, and flush with pride that a Space Marine Captain had chosen to ride in their vehicle, a great honor.

 _Within half-a-mile of Meduseld_ … The Sergeant of the Chimera that Sicarius rode in ducked his head out of the turret hatch, yelling, so as to be heard over the clamor of the vehicle, "We're approaching some sort of primitive walled compound, look's to be our destination! ETA, three minutes!"

The transports stopped a short while later, and as soon as the rear hatch was opened Sicarius climbed out and stretched his muscles, the vehicle having a roof far to short for him.

The Guardsmen and Sisters piled out of their vehicles, assuming rank-and-file formation as they did so. Sicarius took no notice, however, as he made a B-line to the figures dismounting their horses, Creed already being amongst them.

"Why are we here Wizard?" asked Sicarius tersely.

"This is the capital city of the realm of Rohan, and we are here to free their King's mind, which has been overthrown." said Gandalf, who then looked at Sicarius, Saint Celestine, Creed, and the three Astra Militarum Sergeants, "I do not wish to overly frighten the populace, so I would be most appreciative if you conceal your… unique features; and follow my lead."

So, it was that, with a little trepidation, that Sicarius took off his helmet, placing it in the third Chimara. Where the crew treated it as reverently as the Mechanicus treated pieces of archeotech. He then pulled the Elven cloak tightly about himself and cast its hood over his head.

By the time Sicarius returned to the command group Creed had already donned a cameleoline cloak, Celstine had folded her wings tightly about her body and now wore two cameleoline cloaks. The Sergeants concealed themselves similar to Creed.

Gandalf smiled and nodded, then proceeded to lead the group of nine to the gates of the city. The gates were slow in opening, so slow that Sicarius thought seriously about 'helping' them move faster. But then they were open, the group walked past many simple villagers, who would not look out of place on a Feudal World. Most expressing awe towards Gandalf, and fear of Sicarius, for he may have concealed his features, but could do nothing about his size.

The group quickly found itself before the gates of the Golden Hall. Where they were met by guards.

Gandalf smiled at the guards, who did not return the gesture. One, likely the captain of the guard, wearily and warily said, "I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Grima Wormtongue."

Sicarius instantly thought that he may have to simply crush this man's skull. But then, and to his complete surprise, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas began to hand over their weapons. It took several moments but Sicarius and the others of the Imperium, grudgingly, handed over their weapons. Which were all leaned carefully against a wall.

Once the group was, seemingly, disarmed, Gandalf smiled and looked ready to enter.

The Guard Captain gave him a quizzical look and said, "Now, your staff?"

Gandalf immediately adopted a weary look, and replied, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Creed smirked, on of his sergeants chuckled lightly and Aragorn smiled. For as disparate a group as they were, they all knew that the stick was no mere walking-staff.

The Guard gave Gandalf a serious look and again Sicarius thought of skull-crushing. But the guard turned to one side and let the group through.

The party entered a darkened hall and Sicarius began to san for tactical advantages and potential enemies, of which he found several; at least fifteen dark-haired thuggish looking men skulking in the shadows.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Theoden King." spoke Gandalf.

The haggard man upon a crude throne at the end of the hall, sitting next to a man who could best compared to looking like a weasel, said haltingly, as if in a voice not his own, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

With that the Weasel-man stood and strode towards them, whilst saying, "A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear, lath-spell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!"

Gandalf then retorted sharply and with great authority, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy creed words with a witless worm!"

Then the wizard brandished his staff, the weasel-man's face instantly went from a sneer to pure fear. "His staff" he stuttered, "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

Then the thuggish men in the side alcoves rushed the party.

Before the men even reached our heroes they cast off their cloaks.

Sicarius's size alone was enough to panic two men, though they didn't have time to escape, Sicarius snapped one's neck with a blow to the head and crushed the chest of another by striking his torso.

Creed quickly disarmed and then beat to the ground two men while his captains each disabled their closest attackers.

Celestine, when she threw off her cloak and unfurled her wings caused such astonishment in the five men who charged her, looking for an easy kill, that they were stunned long enough for Sicarius, Creed and the two Sergeants to beat them senseless.

When Sicarius looked up from the scuffle, he saw the abhuman Gimli with his foot on the Wesel-man's chest, saying lowly and harshly, "I'd stay still if I were you."

Gandalf himself, was standing before the haggard form of Theoden King, he then said in a commanding voice, "Harken to me!"

The reaching out he said, "I release you, from the spell…"

Nothing happened, and the old form of the king laughed, "You have no power here! Gandalf the Grey!"

It was then that Gandalf threw off his cloak and the king was suddenly pinned to the throne by the emanating light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Then, manipulating his staff, the kind was thrown against the back of his throne.

Out of the corner of his eye Sicarius saw Aragorn grab the arm of a young woman who attempted to intervene, whispering to her, "Wait."

The King then forced his head forward and spat, in a voice not his own, "If I go, Theoden dies!"

"You did not kill me! You will not kill him!" Gandalf shot back.

"Rohan is mine!" rasped the voice.

"Begone!" shouts Gandalf.

Then, in a last ditch effort the king threw his body forward, but Gandalf placed his staff to the man's head and with an explosion of light, whatever had been controlling the king fled on the wind.

The body of the old man fell limply and moaning against his throne.

Aragorn released the arm of the girl, who ran to the old man's side, likely his daughter, thought Sicarius.

The king opened his eyes and began to breathe heavily, scanning his eyes about the room. Miraculously, his features became more regal and less haggard as the effects of whatever magic that had controlled him wasted away.

"I know your face." whispered the king, cupping the young woman's face.

"Eowyn" he said, then repeated the name.

Gandalf, who stood silently by moved and attracted the attention of the king, "Gandalf?" the king said, as If seeing him for the first time.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said.

The king shakily rose and looked about him. "Your fingers would remember their strength better, if they grasped your sword." suggested Gandalf.

A man walked over with a sword-in-scabbard, the king reached trepidatiously out and slowly drew it from its scabbard.

The weasel-man made a small noise as Gimli released him, and then Theoden pinned im with a wrathful glare.

Next thing anyone knew, the man was being bodily thrown down the steps to the royal hall.

The king quickly stalked down the steps after the traitor.

"I have only ever, served you, my lord" said the bloody-lipped traitor, trying to bargain for his life.

"Your leechcraft!" spat the king, "would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" the man attempted once again to save his skin.

The king raised his sword above his head, and in a move that made no sense whatsoever to the Imperium's finest, Aragorn stopped him, saying, "No my lord! No my lord, enough blood has been shed on his account."

However one of the Sergeants didn't hear him, and as the traitorous-weasel-man attempted to flee. The well-trained, and _accurate_ Guardsman shot him dead with a pinpoint shot from mis lasgun.

Before Aragorn could throw the soldier a dirty look he heard the king speak again, "Where is Theodred, where is my son?"


End file.
